bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Draegar the Zealous/@comment-26361493-20180629042346/@comment-26361493-20180630215052
@XCaidx I'm just gonna say that he's a great missing puzzle pieces for those who had Nuker Mitigator and I don't blame for you to think that Eriana is great which proves my theory that people pick over her simply because she had Mitigation buff... However, in both support, flexibilty, utility in SUPPORT only... He's outdone her by very badly... I know I might typed this comment like I wasn't agree with your opinion, but trust me I have no ill will about it... Also, forgive me if I'm typing this but for me, if you say Eriana is a better support than him just because she had Mitigation part... I think you need to check your homework again, that's all I'm saying... Because I have both and clearly I know the differences between him and her and that's only in Mitigation only... Well, maybe healing is quite different too but I disagree with her being a good supporter than him... Like I said, Mitigation is always all around us and that's the fact people forgotten about, and her mitigation can also be replaced with a better one...Also, about that Stat booster... You really need to do an overall calculation between Units to know the differences because to me when you said Eriana is outdone him by far just because she has that ability in BB/SBB to boost Stats by conversion is already as good as beating him... You need to calculate everything from LS, ES, BB/SBB/UBB and SP. FYI, Draegar LS is far more usable to be used rather than Eriana so please adding it up. For Amus... I think you need to calculate it too by overall from LS to everything because I don't think you really notice it about his Stat Booster.... If you want to compare it like that... FYI too, Amus LS might be good but I can use Friend LS to replace it... Heck, 20% chance to reduce damage into 1 damage is better than 20% chance of 20% reduction.... Once again you might be agree to disagree but I can already do some of the final conclusion and maybe a homework for you to reminding again: 1. People often look to the single capacity of one Unit rather than the overall of it. 2. Draegar's LS are far usable than those 2 Unit you just mentioned and worth noted to be calculated in the part of your comparison. 3. I will give you a very useful hint... 90% (+20% (Another +10% via SP)); total stack in 3 turns + 190% Boost to All Parameters > 280% Boost to All Parameters in his LS + SBB... This is the one that I think some people forgot to see if they want to compare about Stats? You know, since LS code with BB/SBB code is different and that means it can be stacked.... IMO I see this LS stacking Boost as a buff like BB/SBB system since it can be remove by enemies apart from passive LS, so I'm counting it like that... Don't judge me because of it... 4. People forgot that their job is to match up one Unit to another in order to form a perfect team or at least a usable team. It created many oppotunities to enhance and affecting the efficiency of the squad without having stuck with one Unit all the time in their story (which is probably a concern for the game dev too, yet people doesn't seems too enjoyed it)... 5. People only see Mitigation as a part of something useful or necessary... If there's a Unit that has/seems like having a defensive pattern of buffs like this one, they seem somehow want it to be that way... While the fact is that we already have so much for it, even newbies has a 70% chance have it .... It's like in every corner right now for that Mitigator Unit... I have so much of it, it's actually sickens me from time to time... Once again it's my opinion... The original comment of mine wasn't as nice as this... it's very detailed and perhaps aggresive... However, I don't bear any ill will... This is just a friendly discussion between you and me... That's all there is.